1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a rotative tool for repairing elecrodes for spot welding by cutting tips of the electrodes when they were worn and deformed.
2. Prior Art:
Tips of the electordes are usually frustoconically shaped. Accordingly, the electrodes are repaired by cutting the tips thereof in the frustoconical shape. One method to repair the electrodes is cutting the tips thereof manually by a hand file. However, such cutting operation is effected with less accuracy and takes much time. Another method to repair the electrodes is cutting the tips thereof by the rotative tool having frustoconical recesses provided at an upper and lower surfaces of the rectangular pole and formed by radially cutting off the conical portions of the frustoconical recesses. The tips of the electrodes are cut with use of the rotative tool by rotating the tips of the two electrodes at the state where the tips of the two electrodes are engaged in the conical recesses of the rotative tool and are biased by the rotative tool. The rotative tool has the shortcoming that cut powder generated in the cutting operation of the electrode is hardly discharged, sharpness thereof is deteriorated with generation of the cut powder and the life of the repaired electrodes is short.